Use of an SDB is a requirement of technology scaling. An SDB can be used to reduce the circuit area to enable the formation of high-density integrated circuits. However, SDB formation is very challenging with little process margin. The SDB must cover both edges of the active area. In current SDB designs, the gate spacers must cover the active area edges. Enlarging the gate would cause active area to active area leakage. One attempt to form an SDB with sufficient edge coverage includes an oxide SDB 101 formed in a silicon (Si) substrate 103 using a lithography mask, as depicted in FIG. 1.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling a formation of a SDB device with sufficient cover of the active area edges without PC to CA leakage or shorts, and the resulting device.